


Lucky Charms

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Enjoying Cereal





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 7th National Cereal Day

"What's all this then?" Spike asked as he eyed Xander happily munching away.

"It's National Cereal Day. Willow already fed me Oatmeal with flax seed and blackberries. It was surprisingly good. Buffy fed me Honey Nut Cheerios, no idea why. Something about her mom buying too many. Now, I am eating Lucky Charms, because they are magically delicious; and the one bit of 'magic' that I can trust," Xander prattled.

"Yeah? I think you've had too much sugar mate."

"You're just mad because you thought I forgot about you, but I didn't. Tada!" he said merrily as he produced a bowl of cereal for Spike.

"Is that..."

"Weetabix, your favorite."

Spike moaned as he took the first bite. "Drenched in good ol' O Neg. You spoil me luv."

"Nothing, but the best for my favorite vampire boyfriend."

"Better be your _only_ boyfriend. If you have a piece of arse on the side, I may have to resort to violence."

"No arse or cock on the side. You satisfy all my needs."

"Let me get another bowl down me and your needs won't be the only thing I fill."

Xander closed his eyes and hummed. If Spike hold true to his promise, National Cereal Day may just become one of his new favorite holiday.

~Fin~


End file.
